Searching for Hidden Treasure
by CaNdY-FlOsS-07
Summary: Ron & Hermione are married with a baby girl and Ginny is engaed 2 Colin Creevey. Harry and Ron are given 2 months off work. They find a treasure map and decide to follow it. Will they find another type of treasure on the way that's closer to home? Plz R
1. Chapter 1

**Searching for Hidden Treasure**

Authors Note: Hello! I haven't written a Ron/Hermione fan fic in ages and I have actually missed it so much! I did delete my other fan fiction Honour against Love which was Draco/Hermione and to everyone that did actually like the story I am sorry but I wasn't getting a great response and I guess I was tired of it too.

Anyways this is my new fan fiction called Searching for Treasure. The title sort of sums up the plot but I've added a few twists too! Basically Harry and Ron are given two months off work and they come across a treasure map in the Burrow's Attic. They decide to go on an expedition to find and claim whatever it is and they couldn't be happier. Hermione, who has been married to Ron for about two years, however is less than pleased. She has just had a baby girl and searching for "treasure" isn't exactly on her agenda at the moment! Harry and Ginny have been broken up for a total of almost 2 and half years and hate each other. Ginny also happens to be engaged to Colin Creevey, just so you know!

So there it is! I really hope that you enjoy the story and please please please review and let me know what you think!

**Chapter 1: So Much for Heaven**

Hermione Weasley leaned back into her smooth, black leather recliner sofa after a long day at work and sighed. Cadburys Milk Tray propped on the arm, Desperate Housewives season 2 on the television and a glass of red wine on the coffee table; absolute heaven. After a particularly challenging day at work as a healer at St Mungo's Hospital all Hermione had wanted to do was relax. Unfortunately for her God had other plans; she had arrived home to her screaming baby girl and a stressed out nanny, a mountain of paper work and a message on her answering machine from her mother asking her to call her back.

"Hermione, where are you?'' came the familiar sound of her husband of two years Ronald Weasley.

Hermione sighed again; so much for heaven.

"In here Ron,'' she replied half heartedly.

"Hello gorgeous! Tough day?''

Hermione nodded and smiled as he bent down to kiss her. She couldn't stay annoyed for long when it came to her husband.

"How was your day?'' she asked him, moving up slightly so he could sit down.

"It was good actually, I'm really tired though. Thank God I don't have to go back for another two months!''

"Really? I didn't know that Gilbert had given you time off!''

Gilbert Harris was in charge of the Ministry of Magic's Auror Department and in short Ron and Harry's boss. He was a reasonable man who believed that having a calm and clear mind got the best results possible. It was very rare for an Auror that was under his supervision to loose his/her life. When Harry and Ron had left school he had sponsored them and taught them everything he knew.

"Yeah he told me and Harry today. He said that he wanted us to be refreshed and raring to go and having only a few hours sleep every night was not going to help matters.''

"Well thank Merlin for that!'' exclaimed Hermione happily.

"There are so many things for you to do in the house!''

Ron paled slightly and stared at his wife.

"Like what?''

"Like fixing the wonky bathroom shelf so that we can actually put things onto it...''

"There is nothing wrong with that shelf Hermione, it's just a little lopsided!''

"Sorting out the attic...''

"There's no need to sort it out, it's not like anyone sees anything that's up there!''

"Mowing the lawn...''

"Maybe I would mow it if you'd let me use magic! That bloody muggle contraption is a death trap!''

Hermione sighed heavily and folded her arms.

"Ronald Weasley, in case you hadn't noticed we have a young baby in this house and if you want to have a pleasurable two months living in this house with me as your wife I strongly recommend that you do as I say; without moaning and without magic, do I make myself clear?''

Ron nodded vigorously and Hermione smiled sweetly.

"Good. Now, go take a shower and I'll start dinner.''

x-x-x

Harry Potter sat in his kitchen at Grimmauld Place with Ginny Weasley, pretending to be listening to what she was saying. She had come round to ask him if he was free on Saturday and had ended up staying for a coffee.

Normally he wouldn't mind, but today wasn't the right day. He'd just finished a long day at work and wanted to curl up and sleep. Talking to his ex girlfriend about her engagement party to another man wasn't exactly on his agenda.

"So Colin wants to have the reception at his parent's house which is huge but somehow it doesn't feel right. I mean, there's a huge reception hall which could just about fit everybody in but it's not going to be very special for me is it?...''

"Ginny, not being rude or anything, but I really don't care!'' said Harry, finally snapping.

Ginny blinked in disbelief.

"What?''

"Sorry, that came out wrong. Look, I'm just really tired and...''

"Oh please! You get like this whenever I mention the wedding, I'm just trying to involve you!''

"Yeah well maybe I don't want to be involved! It's not like I want to be listening to my ex girlfriend talk to me about her engagement party to another man!'' snapped Harry standing up.

"Oh really?'' said Ginny her volume rising as she stood up. "And why is that Harry?''

Harry looked away from her and sighed.

"It's just weird. You wouldn't like it if I did it to you would you?''

"I know you wouldn't do it to me seeing as you haven't been with anyone since we broke up! That proves how insecure you really are!''

Harry felt a surge of anger flow through him.

"Me? I'm not the one who's telling their ex all the bloody details of her bloody engagement party!''

Ginny's jaw dropped in horror,

"If that's what you think then fine but remember this; it takes a pretty insecure person to believe what everyone else says against their own girlfriend!''

And with that she apparated, leaving Harry alone with only his self pity to accompany him.

**Please R&R!!**

**X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Searching for Treasure**

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone! Firstly thank you to mclaughlin for the lovely review! And I hope that you and everyone else enjoy chapter number 2!! Please please please R&R! xxxx

**Chapter 2:** Hammers, Lagers and Number Two's

Ronald Weasley marched into the bathroom; baby in one hand, tool box in the other. It was the first day of his two month holiday which, as Hermione kept reminding him, was also the first day of his DIY jobs. He had decided to start with the bathroom shelf as it seemed like the easiest option. How hard could banging a few nails be?

He settled his daughter, Ella Weasley, in her bouncer on the floor next to where he would be working and laid out his tools. Then he analysed the shelf.

"It doesn't look too hard does it Ella? I don't think it will take too long,'' he said, trying to convince himself rather than the three month baby.

Ella gurgled and snuggled down for a snooze whilst her daddy began to take the shelf off the wall.

He successfully detached it and then took out the hammer. He hated this muggle invention. It always seemed heavier on one side and therefore made it damn near impossible to balance in his hand. Then there was the small issue of it never hitting the nail on the head. It would hit the side or above, but never on top. Could Muggles do anything right?

He positioned the nail carefully and held it in place before gently tapping it with the hammer.

"Piece of cake!'' he muttered to himself.

"Ron where are you?''

"OOOOWWWW!!''

The un-expectant sound of Harry's voice startled Ron causing him to hammer his thumb and Ella to wake up and start wailing.

"Oh sorry mate, I didn't know you were doing some DIY!'' apologised Harry snickering.

"That is why you don't just apparate into peoples houses! Damn it Harry don't you remember when I apparated in on you and Ginny on your anniversary that time?'' said Ron nursing his injury.

Harry instantly stopped and picked up Ella.

"Sorry Ella, Uncle Harry didn't mean to scare you.''

Ron picked up his wand and muttered a spell on his throbbing thumb, instantly feeling the relieving sensation. Then he waved it at the wonky shelves and packed his tools away. Harry gave him a reproachful look.

"What?''

"Ron mate, you and I both know that Hermione wants you to do

this stuff, without magic...''

"Yes but she wouldn't want me to injure myself further would she? Anyway it's not like she's going to find out is it?''

Harry said nothing and followed his friend downstairs and into the kitchen, Ella in his arms, knowing that Hermione would indeed find out and it would be Ron's funeral when she did!

"So, what brings you here?'' Ron asked as the men sat down at the table; lagers in hand and Ella in her play pen in the living room.

"Well I managed to have yet another argument with your sister, but besides that nothing.''

Ron sighed and took a large sip.

"What did you do now?''

"What makes you think that it was me?''

"Harry, I have been a married man for two years. If I have learnt anything in that time it is this; no matter how right we as men think we are, we _are_ always and _will_ always be wrong.''

Harry stared at his friend. He hated to admit it, but he was right.

"That was deep Ron, I'm surprised!''

"Thank you, I do try!''

There was a pause.

"So, what _did_ you do?''

"She was there talking to me about the bloody venue for her engagement party to bloody Colin Creevey and I guess I just lost it.''

"Why?''

"You try hearing your ex go on and on about her relationship to another man! You wouldn't like it if Hermione did it!''

"True I wouldn't, but if we had split up for a total of almost two and a half years and I didn't love her I wouldn't care as much.''

"Meaning?''

Ron took another sip letting the refreshingly cool drink soothe his now dry throat.

"Meaning that you obviously still feel something for her!''

"That is ridiculous Ron! Ginny is my ex girlfriend for a reason, and I do _not_ want her back.''

"Ok, ok calm down, gosh! Look I really don't know what to say. Talk to Hermione, she's always good with these things...''

Suddenly the familiar sound of Ella's crying filled their ears. Ron got up and went into the living room to see what was wrong.

"Harry,'' he yelled after a minuet.

Harry walked into the room to find Ron holding Ella at arms length, a weary expression on his face, and a concentrated expression on Ella's.

"What's wrong?''

Ron looked at Ella and then at Harry who put two and two together...

"No, no way, I told you when Hermione was pregnant that Uncle Harry does _not_ do nappies!''

"Please Harry!''

"No! I thought you knew how to change nappies anyway!''

"I do, it's just that I think she's done a bit more than a number two, if you know what I mean!''

Harry sighed and looked at Ron's pleading face. Why was it always him?


End file.
